


Albtraum

by Ermigoa



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Subtext, Zyklus: 0050-0099 Atlan und Arkon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermigoa/pseuds/Ermigoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlans Bericht aus der Vergangenheit gibt Perry Rhodan einiges zu denken. (Ein Epilog zu PR 60, wo Rhodan zum ersten Mal einen Erzählschub von Atlans fotografischem Gedächtnis miterlebt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albtraum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Liz! :)

Perry Rhodan warf dem Arkoniden einen prüfenden Blick zu. Atlan war noch immer offensichtlich erschöpft von der langen Erzählung, die er unter dem Zwang seines fotografischen Gedächtnisses zum Besten gegeben hatte.

"Übrigens", fragte Rhodan trocken, "ist das eine normale Reaktion? Dann sollten wir vermeiden, deine Erinnerung zum ungünstigen Zeitpunkt zu provozieren."

Atlan schnaubte und strich sich eine weiße Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Keine Sorge, ich habe noch nie mitten im Einsatz einen Erzählschub erlebt. Aber ja, meines Wissens handelt es sich um eine normale Ventilfunktion. Zehntausend Jahre sind eine lange Zeit." Er lehnte sich zurück.

Rhodan nickte. "Ruh dich aus", meinte er etwas steif. "Solange die Gelegenheit dazu da ist." Dabei meinte er ständig, Atlan müsse ihm die Anspannung ansehen. Der Arkonide nickte ihm jedoch nur müde zu.

Rhodan hatte sich während des kurzen Gesprächs Mühe gegeben, ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben, doch die Unruhe brannte in ihm.

Da war die Offenbarung über die Druuf: Die seltsamen Wesen aus dem Universum mit dem verlangsamten Zeitablauf waren bereits vor zehntausend Jahren im Solsystem gewesen und hatten den Untergang von Atlantis verursacht. Da war ES, das Geistwesen, das Perry Rhodan und seinen Gefährten die Zelldusche gewährt hatte: Auch Atlans Zellaktivator, der ihn zehntausend Jahre lang am Leben gehalten hatte, stammte von ES. - Und dann war da das, was Atlans Erzählung über Arkon offenbart hatte.

Atlan lehnte sich zurück, schloss erschöpft die Augen und schien bald eingeschlafen zu sein. Rhodan ließ nicht den Blick von ihm. Unruhig musterte er die markanten Züge des Arkoniden, ließ den Blick über den durchtrainierten Körper gleiten. Er wäre eine beeindruckende Gestalt gewesen, ganz gleich wer er war. Doch er war nicht irgendein Arkonide. Er war nicht einmal nur - _nur!_ \- ein zehntausend Jahre alter arkonidischer Kristallprinz - selbst das war es nicht, was Rhodan auf der Seele lag.

Atlan war ein Arkonide der alten Art, wie es sie heute nicht mehr gab. Einer von jenen, die das Imperium groß gemacht hatten. Es war Rhodan erst durch Atlans Bericht klar geworden, was das wirklich bedeutete.

Er hatte nie sonderlichen Respekt vor dem arkonidischen Adel gehabt hätte, und das wenige, was er je davon verspürt hatte, war ihm ausgetrieben worden, als er das erste Mal auf Arkon I stand, der Kristallwelt, und den Marionettenimperator sah, der an den Fäden einer Gigantpositronik tanzte. Atlan dagegen ... Atlan konnte ihm durchaus verdeutlichen, warum die Mächtigen des Imperiums einst den höchsten Respekt genossen hatten.

 _Wenn wir es mit solchen Arkoniden zu tun bekommen hätten anstelle ihrer degenerierten Nachfahren ..._ Das war ein Gedanke, der Albträume wecken konnte.

Albträume, ja. Es durfte nicht sein, dass Rhodan bei dem Gedanken beinahe so etwas wie Ehrfurcht verspürte. Es war ein Gefühl, das die Verantwortung für Terra ihm nicht erlaubte.

Nur Albträume: Das war der Grund, warum Rhodans Herz so rasch schlug, warum das Adrenalin seine Adern durchflutete. Warum er noch immer meinte, zu spüren, wie er auf dem kalten Boden des Venusmuseums lag, Atlans Schwertspitze in seine Kehle gepresst, sodass ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut seinen Hals hinablief.

In diesem Augenblick hatte er gewusst, dass er von Atlans Hand sterben würde.

Und dennoch hatte er sich nie bewusst gemacht, was Atlans Existenz über Arkon aussagte. Dass es einmal ein ganzes Volk solcher Leute gegeben hatte. Dass Thoras und Crests Erzählungen über die glorreiche Vergangenheit ihres Volkes nichts als die Wahrheit waren. _Wären solche Arkoniden auf dem Mond bruchgelandet ..._

Atlan war allein; sein Volk war degeneriert. Es blieb eine Vorstellung, die nur Platz in Albträumen hatte. Arkon würde nicht wieder erstarken; zu weit ging die Degeneration.

Und dennoch ...

Rhodan schüttelte das seltsame Gefühl ab. Es hatte keinen Platz in einem Mann, der sein Volk zu den Sternen führte. Es hatte keinen Platz in seinen Plänen für die Zukunft Terras.

Hatte _Atlan_ einen Platz darin?

Rhodan machte sich keine Illusionen: Sie mochten beinahe so etwas wie Freunde geworden sein, doch Atlan war in erster Linie Arkonide. Seine Prioritäten konnten nie die eines Terraners sein. Sie waren einmal Feinde gewesen; sie mochten es wieder werden. Rhodan kniff die Augen zusammen. Er würde wachsam sein müssen.


End file.
